Clones on umbara
by Bilboe
Summary: Join CT-2031 "Catch" and the rest of Azuel squad as they are deployed on umbara as reinforcements. Experience the POV of the umbaran ARC from a shinnies point of view as they try there best to survive.


_**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS OR STAR WARS.**_

 ** _MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE OC SO I OWN THEM._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

The Halls of the Striker, A venator class star destroyer, shone bright as the ship glided through hyperspace.

"CT-2031" a voice said.

A man dressed in white amour with blue markings spun round to face a man of equal Hight dressed in grey. The first man stood at attention.

"Yes sir" he said.

"Get your squad together grab your packs and weapons and meet in the hanger bay in 10 minutes." The man in grey said.

"Copy that" CT-2031 said and with a quick salute rushed off too his bunks. The man in grey stood still for a moment watching the clone rush of down the halls in excitement.

"shinnies" he muttered and walked back the way he came.

CT-2031 ran to his bunks nearly knocking down the door as he barged in. He looked round and saw 4 men all wearing the same white amour with blue markings like his but these men did not have their helmets on so you could see their faces. However, their faces were all the same. Looking at these men... no his brothers he realised that they may not all live through the next few weeks.

"What is it Catch" one of them asked.

That was CT-2031's other name 'catch'.

Catch was brought back from his day dream as he registered the question.

The one who asked the question was CT-2032 Aka Swift. He was the joker of the group always finding something to say. CT-2034 was called devil. He was the squad's sniper and the best shot of any clone in our year during training. The other 2 were CT-2030 and CT-2033. They were Angel and Zoomer. Angel was the medic of the group and a very good one at that. He got his name after we started calling him our guardian angel. Zoomer was the heavy weapons specialist and had a thurst for violence. I guess that makes me the leader then. Catch thought. Together they were Azuel squad.

"Erm… we need to get are weapons and packs and go down to the hanger." Catch said remembering his orders.

"Hell yes" Zoomer said as he rushed around gathering his stuff.

"I was getting bored on the ship anyway" Devil said as he and the others also got their stuff and making sure the blasters were loaded.

"Angel you got your extra medical supplies ready for when Zoomer trips off the gunship to get into a fight." Swift said.

The squad left the bunks and rushed down the brightly lit corridors of the Striker until they came to the massive hanger that took up most of the ship. They headed over to were the others were. 45 Clones all dressed in white plastoid armour with the blue markings on it. They stood in lines of 10 facing a stand in the hanger bay. Up on the stand was 2 men who were completely different in appearance from every other person in the hanger. The one on the right wore a grey top and had white hair. The stress lines from years of commanding were obvious. This was Admiral Yularen he oversaw the ship. Next to him stood a much younger man, this must have been general Skywalker. But what was he doing here he was the general in charge of the 501st which had already begun the campaign. We were just reinforcements from kammino none of us had seen combat before. Catches thoughts were interrupted when the general stepped up to speak.

"Greetings men. I am General Skywalker." He began. "I am in charge of the 501st but I have been called away from battle. I know all of you are new but I still expect the same respect for General Krell who will be leading you. Admiral Yularen will be going over the plan for getting you on the ground." He stood back and the Admiral took his place.

"Currently we do not have the space under our control and the battle is just as intense as it is on the ground. So, we are sending you down into LAAT gunships to the surface below with food, Ammunition and medical supplies. You will land at a captured Airbase and report to Captain rex. I know the plan isn't safe but quite frankly it's the only one we have. They need troops on the ground and time is running out." He said. There would be 20 Gunships going down. 10 would have troops and the other 10 would have supplies. Catch and the rest of Azuel squad headed over to the closest LAAT and climbed in with Flame squad. Then a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Alright shinies I'm hawk your pilot and my co-pilot is Kale. Our job is to get you down to the planet's surface. We will have fighter escort."

"you got nothing to worry about it shinies. Me and hawk made this trip sending down the first wave and we've been in plenty of other fights. Hawk is the Generals preferred pilot" another voice said identical to the first, this must have been Kale.

"Buckle up and check your weapons boys. Its rough down there." Hawk said.

"All Ships take off" a voice commanded over the main ship speakers

"Here we go" kale said and the ship took off.

Catch felt the decrease of air pressure as the ship entered space and the red lights came on.

BAM

The gunship shook

"Guess were not welcome here" swift said looking at catch

"you can say that again" Catch said as the ship shook even more violently. Catch thought about all of simulations on kammino which were designed for gunship landings. They were nothing compared to the noise and the nervousness catch felt now as the gunship flew through space and into the planets atmosphere.

"Flaks heavy Hawk. You want to turn back?" Kale asked as the ship shook even more violently.

"Nah I'd rather go the rest of the way than back through that mess in space besides the 501st are being slaughtered here they need the reinforcements." Hawk said.

"We've lost half the ships already!" Kale yelled.

"Kale we've done worst. Remember Geonosis." Hawk said.

"Which one" Kale said laughing down the intercom.

"60 seconds out" Hawk said.

"This is it" Devil yelled over the sound of explosions

"Finally, some action" Zoomer shouted.

"Careful what you wish for shiny." Hawk said as the gunship opened its doors and decreased in altitude.

Now that the doors were opened catch caught his first view of the planet. The place was covered in black foliage and the sky was very dark. Some trees and plants had red patches on them that shone and provided a bit visibility.

"That can't be right." Swift said. "It's the middle of the day but the place is black as night."

"Did you shines learn anything during training. The planet's always like this" Hawk said.

"Alright get off and good luck" Kale said as the ship touched down.

The clones disembarked the gunship and looked round at their surroundings. There was a tower stationed in the centre of the base. The tower was grey with a line of bright blue going down the centre. Surrounding the tower was a cluster of smaller buildings, most likely hangers, and surrounding these buildings was a ring of energy the same colour as the line on the tower. This must have been an energy fence and on the outside, was the black foliage. As the clones took in there surroundings none of them noticed the gunship leaving or a group of men approaching.


End file.
